


The Faithful Heart

by Morningstarofnight



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstarofnight/pseuds/Morningstarofnight
Summary: Henry realizes the source of his immortality never came from the gun that killed him, but an object that always, miraculously, finds its way back to him. Originally posted on tumblr in 2017.





	The Faithful Heart

In his laboratory, Henry froze, confronted with an idea that had been lingering in the back of his mind for some time now. Slowly, he sat down, putting thoughts together in his head.

“Abraham,” he called up the stairs, voice steady.

On the desk in front of Henry lay his golden pocket-watch, looking very innocent. “This is my immortality.” He gestured to the object. “It’s _always_ been this. I lose all my other clothes—this remains behind, and it’s _always_ ticking.”

Abe stared at it in horror. “…exactly how many times have you dropped that thing, Pops?” he said weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add other Forever drabbles to this, I don't have any planned at the moment but if it becomes a collection I'll let you know.


End file.
